Watch
by Luna Jose
Summary: Luke Callaghan is a good solid cop, but there's only one woman he's ever loved; he has a different rookie every year.  Sam's just waiting for the moment he'll get the girl.  Completely Sam-centric just to change things up a bit.


So, this had originally been part of the drabble series, but my muse got carried away. I would get mad at her, but then, she's so tempermental as it is. This was really fun to write. I was in the car, on the way to Hocking Hills, and right after I finished up addiction, I began to write again..and again.. and again.. and so forth, until I have 2 one-shots, and 3 drabbles completed. Lucky me, right? Then my netbook died. But hey, I'm back in civilization! As usual, sorry for any mistakes, this is not beta-ed. I actually have someone in mind, someone whose works I read and adored, but I can't bring myself to bother them for anything unless it's more than one chapter. Oh, this is Sam-centric.

Disclaimer: Just know I put them on my wishlist.

* * *

><p>It hasn't always been this hard for him- to watch. The first time they met, she was just a bright eyed, bushy tailed rookie. Because of a mixture of catching him off guard, being over eager, and plain old luck, she took him down, and happened to get Pablo in the process.<p>

Now, he wouldn't go so far as to say that he _hated_ her, per say, but she definitely wasn't his favorite person, blowing eight months of undercover work.

The person he was most angry with was Boyco, for having the nerve to pair him as her TO under the guise of 'no bad blood within the division.' Maybe Boyco really hated her, but it was highly doubtful. Tommy McNally was well known, and very well respected, and there was no way she could have screwed up that bad before even getting on the street.

No, Sam figured Boyco conveniently placed him in charge of a rookie- this particular rookie- as punishment for letting her blow his cover.

Ask all you want, (even with a gun to his head) unless he was positive there was nothing to record him, he would never admit it was actually Jerry who blew his cover. Because, really, how did you not notice him hand-cuffed, being led in by Oliver? But apparently his friend really was that oblivious, which led to Sam's surprise when the guy approached him about very well hidden feelings for McNally- but he was getting ahead of himself.

As he was saying, they were just rookie and TO. Now, don't get him wrong, Andy McNally was very good-looking, and Sam knew that most ladies found him irresistible; if she hadn't been so worried about her job, he would have taken her home, and made love to her like no one had ever done before. And maybe, things would have been different. But she was worried, and they did disregard.

After that first night, they began easing into a simple friendship; a friendship, which crumbled _that night_. The night he would never forget; the night he never _wanted_ to forget. It was that night that he realized his feelings were beginning to grow past lust. It was that night that he realized she was under his skin, and it didn't bother him as much as it should.

There was a small part of him that broke irreparably when she left that night, a hole that he could still feel today. But just as with everything that was thrown their way, they survived, and were made stronger because of it.

By the time she was cut loose, there was no one he rather be working the streets with, no one he trusted with his life more, no one.

So he made sure to tell her, on their first undercover op, not counting the prostitution stunt (which he secretly didn't mind she sucked at). It was after that when real feelings began to develop.

He didn't bother denying it- to himself or anyone else. When that bullet pierced her Kevlar, his heart stopped cold. He pulled her behind that trailer, away from prying eyes, and dear God; he would have kissed her if she hadn't spot that kid.

Every day, came something new, something that threatened to take her from him.

But I digress. By now, you may have noticed the conveniently missing Luke Callaghan- the bane of Sam's existence. _Detective_ Callaghan was the one and only obstacle keeping them apart.

So now- now that he gloatingly announced their engagement to the entire division- Sam noticed how tiring and burdensome it has been to watch.

He felt her regretful eyes on him, knowing she never wanted him to find out like this, knowing that maybe Luke would have to deal with an angry girlfriend- sorry, fiancé- soon.

He wanted to warn her that Luke only ever loved one woman, that every year a different rookie took her place. But these were all things she heard before, and to the date, had yet to deter her.

So he would watch, and he would wait. And one day soon, Detective Luke Callaghan would slip up, and he would be there putting back the pieces to make her whole again. And with this knowledge, he knew he would not have to wait long.

* * *

><p>2 down, 3 to go. I'm on a roll. I will be checking my email for reviews tomorrow morning, I will get back to all my lovely reviewers. Tell me what you like, tell me what to change, but no flames. Flames burn my writing fingers.<p> 


End file.
